Krattventures!
by Stickbug11
Summary: When Zach transports the Kratt Bros into the world of computers, they must go through multiple, popular video games to escape. MArtin thinks that it should be easy, as the people are just video game character, right? But when they find that all characters act as human beings, will they be able to get back to our world? Will be romance, but with other characters. NOT A CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Zach sat angrily at his desk, cursing under his breath.

"Another failed plot!" he thought to himself, "What am I doing wrong!"

His plan had been to encase the Tortuga in a large bubble…not the brightest idea, but it seemed smart at the time.

'I need something so genius! So sinister, that I'll be able to get the animals I need, but what would that be?'

Zach walked over to the computer screen, after typing in a few keys; a dark figure came up on the screen.

"What is it Mr. Varmitech?" The voice said sharply, slightly irritated at the time.

"Well, sir, I have an idea that may interest you," he said calmly, slightly annoyed at the tone in the man's voice.

"And what might that involve?"

Zach smiled, "Let's just say it involves a rather…_electric approach_"

The figure on the screen chuckled, "I like it already."

-LINE BREAK LINE BREAK-

"NO CHRIS! DON'T RUN INTO THEM!" Jimmy yelled as Chris made a fatal approach.

"But you said be aggressive!" Chris wined angrily adjusting his headset.

"Not into a bloody hoard of Endermen!" Jimmy sighed, today was a rather rainy Saturday, and he had taken it upon himself to attempt to teach Chris how to play a video game. After AC3, tf2 and now Minecraft were all failures, he knew he was going to be in for a long day.

"Well when you say it like that…" Chris argued taking a sip of much needed water.

"Did you play _any _video game as a child, even a gameboy, or as a Teenager?"

"If you haven't remembered Jimmy, I'm not 20." Chris responded back, sighing as he did so.

"Yes but handhelds were out a while ago!"

Chris sighed, "Well sorry, look, now what?"

Jimmy face palmed, "well you've lost all the diamond that I managed to get, so you have to start over again!"

"I hate this game," Chris mumbled as he closed the laptop and handed it back to Jimmy, "I'm done for the night, go get Martin over here."

Truth be told, Martin was the better gamer of the two brothers, he would put up a competition for Jimmy! But even Martin had been gamed out for the night.

"Sorry Jimmy," Martin said when Jimmy asked him to play, "its 11:30 and I'm going to bed."

"Wow, way to be!" Jimmy said in reply.

"You should be heading to bed too," Martin said as he opened the door to his room, "we're flying to Japan tomorrow, and that's gonna be quite a long flight."

"Yeah I know," Jimmy said in reply as he headed off towards the cockpit, "I'll see you tomorrow, G'night!"

"Night Jimmy."

Jimmy walked to his seat in the cockpit and got comfortable; he had a long day ahead of him.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the day he was expecting, and he failed to notice the thin silhouette against the door.

"Okay, now to get the laptop," Zach said to himself as he quietly retrieved the laptop from the sleeping Jimmy a few hours later.

Moving quickly, he plugged in a silver device that could have been mistaken for an usb, but oh, it was a lot more than that. After a few short minutes, streams of data appeared on the computer.

'Okay, now here's the fun part," Zach laughed to himself as he quickly typed on the keyboard. "There! Done!" Zach exclaimed as he removed the device from the laptop. He clicked a button on it and a piece slid up, with the shape now resembling a tranquilizer gun.

The time had come.

"Oh Kratt-y poos!" Zach called in his best mock female voice.

Within minutes two Kratt brothers, one clad and green and the other in blue, appeared, furious in the doorway.

"What are you doing in our base Zach?" Chris yelled angrily as he took a step forward, as he hated being woken up.

"And what is that in your hand?" Martin said, quite a lot less threatening, as he yawned afterwards.

"Well, you see," Zach started as he raised the device towards the brothers.

"Whoa Zach, don't you think of shooting u-"

"Oh, that would be much too barbaric; I don't intend to kill you…without a challenge." Zach said laughing evilly. And with that said, he fired the device.

A large brilliant white flash, a scream, and then nothing. The spot in which the Kratts stood.

Now, Zach didn't kill them, he would never do that so quickly.

Oh no, they were in a state of imagination.

They were in the Motherboard.*

-Line break-

Post Line break Knowledge: *The Motherboard is a term used for the internet coding itself, and is also a part in a computer.

Chris groaned groggily as he sat up from where he was sitting.

"Wha-Martin, are you here?"

"Yeah bro," His brother said from next to him.

The two were sitting on a grey platform suspended in a vat of black, a screen sat above them.

"Where are we?" Martin asked his brother just as an image appeared on the screen.

"You could say that you're now, electronic," Zach said smiling evilly.

"What did you do to us Zach?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah, and where in God's name are we?"

Zach laughed sadistically as he began to spoke, "Well you see Wild Rats, I have finally realized that I could not get the animals I needed with you punks after me, so you are now in, ah, the "internet."

"We're on the internet?' Martin asked.

"No no! You fool; you are part of the binary system now! You are trapped inside the electronics of this computer forever…unless you are able to complete my challenge."

"Which is what," Chris sneered, his eyes shooting daggers at Zach.

"Well," Zach said rubbing his fingers together, as if preparing for a manicure, "I have watched you lately and found that your red haired imbecile has been trying to get you to play 'video games'."

"Don't talk about Jimmy like that," Martin said coldly.

'Yes, well, I have found that you are not very good…therefore, I transported you into the computer for a video game challenge."

"Yes, we've established that, and now what is it, do we play them or something?" Chris said impatiently.

"Well, sort of," Zach said smiling, "You will be transported into the video game itself, and must meet the characters, and complete and objective or challenge before a blue portal will appear, you will do this for four games, and on the fifth, the portal will appear to take you home."

"And if we refuse?" Martin asked.

Zach smiled again, "Then I simply pull the plug keeping you alive, and you will be lost in this vat of darkness for eternity," he look them straight in the eye, "I am a fair man Rat brothers, and I will give you a chance for freedom, but remember, YOU don't respawn," he finished, "You're not the protagonist."

And with that the screen went dark and a single sheet of paper appeared by Chris's feet. He picked It up.

"It has a single sentence on it," he said looking at his brother, "Game #1, _Endurance_"

"Is that the name of the game?" Martin asked as he studied the paper.

"I doubt it, a game would be underlined, and this is Italicized," Chris started, "It could be a poem, a hint, or a ship name." (**HINT HINT HINT**)

"Well whatever it is, it looks like we're going t—GAH!' Martin said as an orange portal appeared at his feet.

And with that they were sucked into their first game, not knowing what wonders would await them.

-Line break-

Alex P.O.V

Well, I'm not actually sure how to put this, but I'm fairly certain that this day could get any worse. Sure, near death experiences are amazing, but now I'm on first watch at the campfire and a flipping orange asteroid thing just hit the ground about a half mile away. I really did not want to wake up the rest of the survivors now (especially Reyes, I didn't want to get into anymore trouble) but I knew I couldn't just sit there.

Luckily for me, maybe my day was turning around, (well, I'm fairly sure it's already past midnight…)

"Alex," a female voice called, one that I had the privilege of hearing everyday (no sarcasm), "are you alright?"

"Lara, you're awake," I said somewhat awkwardly, "Something just touched down over there, and I'm not too thrilled if it's the moon God this time."

Lara laughed and sat down next to me, making my cheeks blush ever so slightly.

"Are you okay to walk Alex?"

I looked down at my shattered leg and sighed, 'I should be able to manage," I relied keeping the doubtfulness out of my voice.

"Alright then, looks like we have some exploring to do," Lara said as she picked up her compound bow Jonah had found. I retrieved my pistol and some extra ammo. I looked at Lara, smiled and nodded.

"I guess the blind guy will take point," I laughed as I retrieved my glasses.

She laughed and we both walked, well I should say limped for me, towards the crash with the moon illuminating my way.

-FINAL LINE BREAK-

A/N: Alright everyone prepare for a rather long Author's note. First, welcome to my new story! This story will be involving game characters along with Kratts, so I'm looking forward to that! Now, before I get yelled at, I am going to say one thing…

THE KRATTS WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH MULTIPLE VIDEO GAMES TO GET HOME, NOT JUST ONE; THEREFORE, THIS WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED A CROSSOVER!

Second…

EVENTS IN THE GAMES MAY NOT BE CANNON WITH THE GAME ITSELF, AS EXLEMPTIFIED WITH THE FIRST GAME, IN WHICH ALEX IS TECHNICALLY DEAD IN THE ACTUAL GAME. BUT ALEX IS AMAZING, SO WILL BE ALIVE FOR NOW!

If I see any review about this I will come through this computer scream in your face.

Third…

Events in this fic may or may not include violence, depending on the game, so be aware.

Fourth…

I will be taking suggestions for games to be used, I'd prefer a game that could be played by either gender, has a story, and is not excessive in violence/horror. I will use a game like Minecraft if I have to, but will prefer a game with a story.

And finally…

I'm not going to tell you the name of the first game until next chapter, feel free to leave your guesses in the reviews and give me feedback as to how the story is going. It's an experimental fic that I'm going to write until inspiration hits me for another chapter in Survival or AAO. I have provided you with adequate information on this game, and whoever guesses it first gets a shout out.

That's about it guys and I'll see you later! Bye!

-Stickbug11

P.S: I do not own ANY characters in these series as of now!


	2. Game One: Part One

**Game One: Chapter One**

**Kratt 3td person P.O.V**

"Oh god, Chris you alright," Martin groaned as he sat up from the orange wreck.

'Yeah, I don't think we can get hurt yet, since we're not technically in the game," Chris responded back as he stood up stretching.

Chris glanced at the glowing orange wreck, "huh, I thought the entry portals were supposed to be blue." (**HINT HINT HINT) **

"Always go to Chris for the most useless information currently need," Martin chuckled as he surveyed the area, 'Any idea of what game we're in?

"Considering all I see is trees and the shore, no, not really," Chris responded, "Although, it looks like we're on an island, considering the shore loops around."

"Great, an island that really narrows it down a—WHAT THE HECK IS BEHIND YOU!" Martin exclaimed as he took a step back.

Chris turned around, and was also taken aback at first, but then relaxed as he looked at the large salamander. "Relax; it's just a Giant Japanese Salamander, native to Japan, obviously."

"So…we're on an island around Japan, that about narrows it down to any sort of Anime," Martin said sarcastically as he watched the salamander scamper away.

"Not necessarily, maybe we're undercover spies," Chris said.

"WE are not anything, I don't even think will meet the protagonists, we'll probably just be doing our own thing,' Martin said as he looked past Chris, "Is that a helicopter crash?"

Chris turned around and looked back in shock, "Yeah and there's a note next to it."

Walking over to the copter crash, Martin picked up the note and read:

_Use the helicopter crash as your cover-up when they ask. Scavenge it for supplies, quickly_

"Wait a minute, who's 'they'' Chris asked as he joined his brother.

Martin shrugged, "I have no idea, but maybe we should look for supplies, it could prove useful…'

Chris jogged over to the copter crash to find two almost identical sets of gear next to each other, the only difference being the colors green and blue.

"Martin, there's some gear over here," Chris called back as he started to rummage through his new green backpack.

"What's in them?" Martin asked as he in turn grabbed his own.

"Er… some crackers, a bottle of water, a blanket, a small first aid kit and…" Chris dropped the end of his sentence.

"What? What is it-ohhhh…" Martin said doing the same as he removed a silver 9mm pistol. It was a plain silver with a black grip, laced with blue paint around the edges.

"Um…we wouldn't need these unless there was immediate danger," Chris said quietly as he placed his back into the bag. He had never liked guns, and was praying that this was just a fluke.

"Well, I also have a pocket knife and a map in here, not as useful…" Martin said attempting to change the subject. He didn't like guns either, but if he needed to protect himself or Chris…he would use it. Making sure that Chris wasn't looking, he quietly loaded in a clip of ammo into it and placed it in his front upper pocket.

"Well," Chris said shaking off the shock, "We should really start doing something…" he hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders.

"yeah, but to where?' Martin asked doing the same.

Chris shrugged, "Let's just start walking."

**Alex P.O.V**

My leg was starting to bother me again as Lara and I started up the hill.

"Are you alright Alex?' Lara asked, the usual amount of concern in her voice. It had been the same since the incident.

"Yeah, I should be okay, Ow," I started but ended up cutting short as I hit my leg against an uprooted tree branch.

"Maybe we should stop for a few minutes," Lara said as she found a small clear area and sat down.

"Yes," I joked, "I wouldn't want to tire you out."

"Very funny," She said in return playfully rolling her eyes at me.

I groaned as I sat down and rolled up my pant leg to check my shattered leg. The cuts were more or less closing up, but it was still very swollen and a bright scarlet shade.

"We'll have to get you to a doctor after we get home," Lara said as she handed me a half a bottle of dirty water.

"If we get off…" I mumbled as I took a few capfuls of it.

"Don't be talking like that,' she scolded me.

"Well you said it yourself, unless we kill Himiko, we're stuck here," I said trailing off, now feeling sorry for bringing up reality and making us bother depressed.

Lara sighed sadly, "I know, but there's got to be a way, we've already lost Roth and Grim, and you almost died yourself…I'm not having another causality."

"Well," I said making an attempt to brighten the mood, "then we'd better get Jonah to stop fishing."

Just as the sentence came out of my mouth, Lara's radio came to life.

"Lara? You there?" Reyes voice came up; irritated as always.

Lara sent a death looked at the radio and looked at me with annoyance as she answered back, "Yes Reyes, I'm here."

"What the hell are you doing!" Reyes shouted.

"Alex and I saw something crash down, we're going up to look for supplies," she lied, we were actually hoping for survivors.

"Oh great, you took the frickin cripple with you," she said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks," I said cutting into the conversation, which was met by quite cruel curses aimed at me.

"Listen Reyes, we're almost there, so it would be amazing if you could please stop giving us crap for once and let us go, get to work on the boat if you can, and Alex and I will be back in a few hours."

Reyes sighed over the radio and I could picture her rolling her eyes, "Fine, but be back soon, I don't need any more cult attacks before you get back." And with that, the radio went silent.

Lara sighed and looked angrily at the radio, "she's such an Arse sometimes."

"Yeah, I know, welcome to my world," I laughed.

We were just getting ready to move on when we heard a stick snap and voices came from the nearby woods.

"Crap," Lara whispered as she helped me get up and moved to a nearby boulder.

"The Solari are all the way out here?' I whispered as I took the safety off my pistol.

"They shouldn't be, I'd assume most of them would be guarding Sam," Lara said as she pulled on the tension of the bowstring.

The men were closer now, I could hear their voice.

"I'm just saying I don't think that this game is from very long ago," one said.

"The graphics seem to be better," said another.

We listened to the voices for a little longer, inferring that there were only two men.

"They aren't referring to themselves as 'brother' I whispered, "Could they be the survivors of that wreck?"

"I doubt survivors of that wreck would be too spiffy," Lara mumbled beside me, "Let's not take any chances, can you get to that rock?' she asked pointing to a smaller boulder a few yards to our left.

I nodded, "I'll get into position and see if I can see if they look like Solari, but I suggest we don't go into them with our hearts exposed until we know for sure who they are."

"Agreed, be careful Alex," Lara said, "I'm going to check them out from that tree."

**Martin P.O.V**

The forest was extremely humid for night. I was a few steps behind Chris and I was already panting.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to stop for a few moments?" I asked my brother as I stumbled on a rock.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, I quite hated him at times like this, 'I'm not stopping in the middle of the forest, if that's what you're asking."

"Well come on, there's got to be a clearing somewhere," I said as I scanned the immediate area, "Look, over there.' I said pointing to a small grass area a few hundred yards away.

"Whatever, but we're not staying for long," my brother said slightly irritated as he turned from the forest.

We walked in silence for a little bit before Chris started up another conversation, "Ya know, I don't think this game is from long ago."

I shrugged, "Agreed, the 'graphics' aren't bad, I wonder if Jimmy has it."

"Probably," Chris said in return, "He's got every game imaginable."

"I've been thinking," I said puffing, still tired from walking towards the clear oasis, "I don't think we should be talking about how we're in a game."

"Yeah, you make a good point, I don't want to create any superstitions, and I really don't want to die from a computer game," Chris called back as we reached the clearing.

I laughed as I set my bag down and stretched out, Chris seemed reluctant to do so. 'Chris? Sit down for a sec and relax."

Chris said nothing, but I noticed his wide eyes; silently, he pointed to one of the patches of grass.

"Huh?" I said only to be shushed by Chris.

He pointed towards a flattened piece of grass, I didn't think much of it until I noticed that every other area was spiked up…and there was blood going towards a boulder.

"Freeze!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a man with glasses pointing a pistol at me.

_Crap_ I thought to myself, were these antagonists of the game.

"Lara, you can come down," the man said. I didn't know what he meant at first until a woman landed gracefully on the ground next to me.

"Are they armed?" she asked the man. She had a thin British accent.

"I don't know," the man said still with the gun pointed at me.

"Look, we don't want any harm…" Chris said as he put his hands up.

"They don't look like Solari," the man said as if he didn't hear Chris. He started to lower his weapon.

Taking this advantage, I quickly whipped out my gun, expecting and hearing the gasp of Chris.

"Martin, are you crazy?" he whispered sharply only loud enough for me to hear.

"Listen," I said ignoring him, "let us pass, we mean no harm, lower your weapons and we can both go."

The woman studied me curiously, it was the first time I actually got a good look at her, she was around 5"6, slender built with mid length brown hair. The man on the other hand was fairly tall, with glasses and messy brown hair. Both of them were beat up and bruised, and the man had a makeshift splint around his left leg.

"Did you just crash down over there?' The man asked as he put his hands up.

I would have come up with a lie, but Chris spoke first.

"Yes, our helicopter malfunctioned and we crashed down, and my brother and I jumped out before it crashed," he responded.

_Darn it Chris!_

At the word 'brother' both of them tensed up and the man started to raise his weapon again.

"Don't you dar-" I started but stopped when I saw that the woman had raised a bow as well.

"I don't think you're from the Solari, but I'm not chancing it, why are you here?" She asked as she pulled the bowstring back.

"Solari?" I said confused, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about.'

"Who are you?" The man asked as he leveled the pistol, my heart was going a mile a minute.

"I'm Chris Kratt and this is my brother Martin, we were sent here to…er…see the _Endurance"_ Chris said as he shot a nervous glance in my direction.

The two relaxed and dropped their weapon, sighing in relief.

"Please excuse us," The man said laughing, "You guys are actually brothers."

"Well…yeah…" I said quite confused.

"Who are you two anyway?" Chris asked, still rather taken aback.

"I'm Alex Weiss, technician of the _Endurance," _the man said as he put his pistol away.

"And I'm Lara, Lara Croft, the person who got all of us into this bloody mess, and you two? What are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"Err...well we...Um," I stuttered trying to think of a way out of this.

Chris yet again came to my aid, "We were a rescue team dispatched to come and get you guys out of here, but err…our helicopter malfunctioned.

The woman shook her head, "You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous, and who are you a part of?"

_Dangerous? _I thought, it was just an island, and if these two rag tag people were okay, why wouldn't I be.

I suppose my attitude came back rather sharply when I said my next sentence, "What makes you think we can't survive here?"

Lara sighed and Alex shook his head, "I guess they're just like the others," Alex mumbled.

"It's not that, and I shouldn't have said anything," Lara said glowering, "Can't explain anything to anyone." I heard one of them mumble.

"Listen, who are you and who sent you here," Alex said rather irritably.

"I'm Corporal Chris Kratt and this is Second Lieutenant Martin Kratt of the Marines, we were sent here to pick you guys up after we learned of a distress call," Chris said flatly and to the point.

"Distress call? Nice job Reyes," Lara said irritably.

_Great, _I thought, _I wasn't on Ms. Croft's buddy list and I just got another member of this crew in trouble, as well as getting myself promoted to Second Lieutenant. Not a bad day_.

Alex sighed and put away his gun, "Let's get you guys back to camp and see if you have any decent supplies in those bags of yours, and maybe we can get off this hellhole."

**Alex P.O.V**

I really didn't like these two "Marine Men." Well, the Corporal wasn't too bad, (what was his name, Christian or something?) but that Lieutenant was getting on my nerves, and I didn't trust him that much.

Either way, I still needed to look out for the group and myself; two more people would be two more potential enemies.

"Alex hold up," Lara said from behind me, knocking me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?' I asked still rather spaced out.

"Just listen," She said as she readied her bow.

I listened intently as to what she was talking about, and I could faintly hear men's voices. The Solari were here.

"I don't hear any-'

"SHH!" I said to the brother clad in blue. I was started to hate him more by the minute.

"We're about a half a kilometer out from the beach," Lara mumbled to me.

"It's too risky to sneak around, if we're caught, we'll lead them to our position," I said in return as I took out my pistol.

"Just like fracking Whitman," Lara said angrily in return.

"What's going on," The shorter of the two brothers. (Was it Chase?)

I sighed, "The cult keeping us captive on this island are the Solari, and there's some up ahead."

"Cult?' The one in blue (Martin?) asked.

'We'll explain everything later," Lara started looking over the rock she was hiding behind, "You guys have guns right."

"Yes"

"No"

The two looked at each other in surprise.

"Do you or do you not?' I asked impatiently.

"Yes, we have weapons, but not a lot of ammo," Martin said giving a cold glare at his brother.

"Okay, that's fine, hopefully you won't need to shoot that much," Lara started than looked at me, "Alex, are you well enough to sneak to the left?"

I gave a salute to Lara, "Yes Ma'am Mrs. Croft."

She snickered and then looked at the two brothers. (AH! It was Chris) "You two take the right."

"Okay,' Martin said. Chris was still silent.

'Meet back here when the immediate threats are eliminated, good luck guys, be careful."

**Martin P.O.V**

As soon as Alex and Lara got to their positions, I turned around towards the right.

"Let's go Chris!"

"I cannot believe you."

I turned around and saw Chris shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

"You think that I'm going to go down there and shoot some people just because these so called 'friends' told us too?" he said in disgust.

I sighed, "Chris, they're not even real people, we're in a video game! You do this all the time in Minecraft!"

"Yes but that involves 16 pixel art!" He said in return.

"Chris just come on," I said impatiently, "The sooner we get these games finished, and the sooner we can go home."

"Fine," Chris said glaring, "But I'm not firing a shot, and I'm lecturing you later," he said as he brushed passed me towards the position.

I sighed and followed him.

This was gonna be a long few days.

**End Chapter One**

A/N: alright, there's a chapter done! This one was a bit long and boring, I assure you the plot will pick up later. It's just hard fitting in a fifteen chapter story in 6 or less chapters. Anyway, have you guessed the game yet? Come on…I've given you like 93,676,928,345,650 hints. (90% of you didn't read that number :p) Anyway, I'll reveal the game next chapter, sp stay tuned. I've looked at the suggestions, and saw that Minecraft was pretty popular. So I'll probably end up using that, but how should I write it? It could be hard fitting in a survival story in five chapters or less, so should I make it a survival games, custom map, or do they meet a civilization? PM me or review your suggestions and be sure to drop a review/favorite if you liked the chapter. I'd love a new addition to the Stickbug Army. (ah ha…I made a funny reference.) Anyway guys, thanks for reading this chapter and bye!

-Stickbug

P.S; If you read to here comment "Made it" along with your review!


End file.
